deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Portal Guide
This is the documentation page for the Portal pages and its components. The portal and front pages are constructed out of multiple components. Each of these components can be edited individually and is auto-magically rendered with the right background. Editors' Note All the credit for the original design of the portal templates should go to Tierrie of Dragon Age Wikia. The portal design of Deus Ex Wikia completely based on his original design for Dragon Age Wikia. Even this documentation regarding portals based on a documentation prepared by him for Dragon Age Wikia. Sections The creation of containers and elements of the portal box is handled by PortalSection. It's design adds the necessary class so that the css can apply the correct style to the elements. You can move the elements about, but keep in mind that it might not look good unless you can also edit the stylesheet. Transformer PortalTransformer is the transformer that takes the layout and converts it into PortalSection. It can also transform a portal section into a frameless section called a PortalPage. Components The following is a list of the components which can be used to make up a page. Simply transclude them into a page like so . * Template:Portal/Component/News * Template:Portal/Component/Forums * Template:Portal/Component/Statistics * Template:Portal/Component/Help * Template:Portal/Component/Twitter * Template:Portal/Component/Quotes * Template:Portal/Component/FeaturedArticle * Template:Portal/Component/Video * Template:Portal/Component/Images * Template:Portal/Component/Activity (this component does not currently exist) * Template:Portal/Component/NewestArticles (this component does not currently exist) * Template:Portal/Component/Countdown, see Info component instead (this component does not currently exist) Portal Components A portal is a unique type of component in that it is designed to fit within a certain width and height. It needs its fixed width as it is designed to be a tab in Slider or as a standalone in the fallback Portal Pages. * Template:Portal/Main, this is a special page, see Main Portal * Template:Portal/Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Template:Portal/Deus Ex: Invisible War * Template:Portal/Deus Ex Layout There is only one current layout for the page and it is Deus Ex Wiki - this wiki's main page. Its layout uses a unique component called the Template:Portal/Component/Slider unless it is transcluded and passed an anonymous } parameter. This page is only transcluded by Portal Pages. Slider There is one unique component called Template:Portal/Component/Slider which is a component that consists of the other portal components. Its primary purpose is create a page with multiple pages of portal. Only Template:Portal/Main is shown and the rest is hidden. If javascript is enabled, then the user can slide through these pages. If javascript is not enabled, then clicking on links in the main page will take you to the Portal Pages. In order to add new pages, you must do two things * Add the following code to the top of the page. X must be a number in the sequence. portal_content-X * Add the following code to the middle part of the page. A content can be anything but should be a Portal Components CONTENT HERE Main Portal The main portal is the first thing the reader sees when they enter the wiki as it is the first page of the Slider. It should contain normal links to pages or portals. In addition, if the link is to a Portal Components, it should also contain CONTENT HERE If javascript is enabled, this will cause the code to slide to the page X instead of opening the portal. If javascript is not, then as a fallback, the user will be taken to that link location. Category:Help